Icha Icha: Hokage Seduction
by Blacknight123
Summary: After defeating Orochimaru, Tsunade goes out drinking to celebrate. Tsunade has feelings for Naruto but is afraid to act on them. Drunk Tsunade however has none of those inhibitions. Lemon!
Naruto watched as Tsunade staggered into the room, he groaned as she missed a step and fell to the floor. _'Why do I have to share a room with the drunk'_ he thought miserably.

He went over to picked up the giggling mess, she put her arm around him and smiled sweetly at him. "Your so nice to me Naruto-kun" she laughed and brang her lips to his.

Naruto's mind exploded as soon as he felt her soft, sweet, alcohol tasting lips. _'Oh my god'_ , thought Naruto. The kiss was short, but Naruto stood shocked at what just happened. _'A girl... just kissed me?'_.

Tsunade laughed at his expression then lost her balance and fell on top of the younger. "Ow" she moaned, then realised the position the two were in. She giggled.

Naruto froze as he noticed Tsunade on top of him. _'This isn't good'_ he thought, he could feel her tits on his chest.

Tsunade began rubbing her body all over Naruto and brought her lips tantalisingly close to his lips.

Naruto could feel her breath on his lips, her sweet aroma was too much. His lips tried closing the distance but he only ended up making kissy face with the air.

"Aw does Naruto want to kiss me?" teased Tsunade.

Naruto felt his face heat up. "N..no...yes.. I mean-"

Tsunade broke his stammering with a kiss. 'He is just so cute' she inwardly exclaimed. "You just needed to ask" she said seductively, kissing him again only this time more passionately than before.

If Naruto thought the last kiss felt good, this one was even better. He felt her tongue demand entrance to his mouth and he obliged instantly, wanting a taste of the hot blonde who was willing to kiss him.

Tsunade was making the kiss steamier with every moment, feeling him up and making it wetter. Then suddenly she leaped off him. "Bedtime" she laughed, then began stripping in front of Naruto as if he wasn't there.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He wished he had the sharingan, he never wanted to forget this moment. His nose exploded in a geyser of blood when Tsunade took off her top, revealing her big breasts. He had never been more aroused, than he we was at this moment.

Tsunade took off her pants, leaving her in just a pair of panties. She looked Naruto who was staring at her lustfully, she felt her arousal grow from the show she was giving him. 'I can feel my panties getting stained from how wet I am' she thought. Then she got an idea.

"Naruto can you help me, I can't seem to get them off" she said innocently, pretending to struggle with taking them off. _'Hehehehe'_ she thought inwardly, as chibi Tsunade giggled in her mind.

Naruto's brain short circuited "What". _'Is she asking, what I think she is'_ he thought excitedly.

"I can't sleep with clothes on, its too hot Naruto" Tsunade said softly, trying to make her way to Naruto but she misplaced one of her steps and fell to the floor. "oops", she giggled. "I need your help Naruto-kun"

 _'She is so fucking cute'_ "Okay Baa... I mean Tsunade-chan" Naruto changed, and went over to her. He gulped as she spread her legs on the ground.

"I don't bite, go on!" Tsunade laughed. _'Mission get Naruto to touch my pussy underway!'_ , she thought drunkenly.

Naruto gently touched her hips and looked up at Tsunade, who just smiled encouragingly. He slowly brought her hands to her panties and noticed how wet they were. 'Is she getting turned on by this' he thought, as he pulled down her panties to reveal her vagina. He was mesmerized, he had never seen one before.

Tsunade then grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her lower lips, then laughed cutely. "Sorry I had an itch" she said innocently. "Now you, we can't have you getting hot as well" she stated matter of factly as she took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his frog boxers. _'Cuuuuutteeeeee'_ she inwardly screamed.

Naruto didn't know what to do. Here was an beautiful, naked, woman undressing him. _'Is this a dream, because I don't want to wake up dattebayo!'_ , he thought as Tsunade led him to the bed they were to share. For once he was thankful towards that pervy sage of his for swapping rooms with him.

Tsunade jumped in bed and squealed at how comfortable it is. "This is so comfy Naruto, come on jump in!" She beckoned, patting the side next to her.

Naruto got in and laid as far away from Tsunade as possible, thinking it would be rude to go anywhere near her. He also did it so he wouldn't end up losing control and ravaging the beauty in her sleep. _'Drunk Tsunade is so cute and sexy at the same time! Shes cutexy!'_ , chibi Naruto proclaimed In his head.

Tsunade frowned. "Do you not like me" she said with tears in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong". She watched as Naruto shook his head frantically muttering some excuse about not being able to stop herself. _'Ha! Im a master actress, yeah! '_ , she thought.

"Nononono", Naruto exclaimed. "It's just your beautiful and-"

The next thing he knew he was glomped in between her glorious breasts. _'Oh Kami! Take me now!'_ Thought Naruto, content with dying by this way.

"Really you think im beautiful?", questioned Tsunade.

"Yeah, your probably the most beautiful woman I've ever met dattebayo!" Naruto said, happy that she was no longer upset.

Tsunade then kissed him soundly, leaving him with a dazed expression. "Make love to me" she said suddenly, now straddling the boy.

Naruto just nodded dumbly as Tsunade kissed him again, their tongues melding together as they frolicked on the bed. He started to get more confident and flipped her over and began sucking on one of her breasts.

Tsunade's hand went down to his cock and began rubbing slowly as Naruto sucked on her breasts. She gasped when she felt his fingers inside her suddenly. "Oh Naruto" she moaned as Naruto fingered her.

Naruto smirked when she moaned his name, then stopped sucking on her breast and brang the fingers that were fingering her to her mouth. He watched lustfully as Tsunade began sucking his fingers, that was were inside her seconds ago, seductively. _'That is so hot'_ he thought.

He brought her in for another kiss, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her lips and began to kiss down her body slowly till he reached her lower lips. He saw how wet she was and how she shivered in anticipation, he attacked her pussy with his tongue.

"Mmmm" moaned Tsunade, as Naruto went to work on her lower lips. She was shocked at how good he was, _'Dan never gave oral as good as this'_ she thought as she moaned constantly, getting hornier by the second. She just felt so good.

Naruto was too absorbed by the taste to think, her moans just made the experience better. _'This tastes so good, I'm going to get addicted to this'_ Naruto thought, as he continued to eat her out.

Tsunade writhed in pleasure. Her moans were probably heard by everyone in the hotel, that's how loud she was. Then she heard scribbling. _'So that pervert is watching huh, well lets give him a show'_ Tsunade thought, too drunk to care, too entranced with pleasure to stop.

She pushed Naruto onto the bed and sat on his face. "Make sure you lick my ass too" she commanded, then began riding his face not even waiting for his reply. His tongue was doing wonders for her and she felt her orgasm close, "That's it Naruto, so good! Oh oh ohhhh!" Tsunade screamed, releasing her juices all over Naruto's face. _'That was the best orgasm I've ever had!'_ she thought then moaned again.

Naruto licked up all her juices, not wanting to waste a drop of her nectar as she shaked and quivered. Tsunade then turned around, still with her ass on his face, and went down to suck his cock. _'69! I've heard of this'_ , he thought, then began eating out Tsunade's other hole. _'Wow, this one tastes as good as the other!'_

Tsunade smiled as she was sucking the cock of dreams! It was the biggest she had ever seen. Then she moaned as Naruto began licking her other hole, not wanting to be upstaged she began eating out his ass too. She enjoyed his taste, his aroma, switching between his ass and cock constantly. Her tongue began circling the head of his cock as she went up and down on him.

"Mmmm" Naruto moaned into her ass, then began eating it out in renewed vigour. He felt his balls tighten as Tsunade went faster and sloppier, he licked faster and deeper, drawing moans from the busty blonde.

Tsunade orgasmed again, this time even more powerful than the last. Naruto seemingly was set off by her orgasm too and exploded in her mouth. _'So much... but I cant get enough'_ she thought, his seed was everywhere. Her hair, her mouth and all over her.

She sat up, wiped the cum off her cheek and began sucking on the cum off her fingers seductively then began making out with Naruto. The kiss was sloppy, their tongues battled for dominance till she admitted defeat and began sucking on his tongue lovingly. Then she stuck out her tongue, and Naruto did the same to her. They were so enveloped in each other, they didn't notice the scribbling had intensified.

"I love you" Tsunade said, staring lovingly into his eyes. . It may have been the drink causing her to say that but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of being with him. 'I _honestly think I do, hes perfect. He's brave, loyal to a fault and a beast in bed! Hes mine!'_ She thought possessively.

Naruto was shocked. Someone actually loved him!

"Take me"

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice. He got on top of her and kissed her roughly, then pushed his cock inside her. He began at a slow pace, then began going faster and rougher. He loved her moans, he sweet voice turned him on even more.

Pleasure filled Tsunade's being as Naruto ravaged her. She couldn't think straight, all that she could think about was his cock and pleasure. "Fuck!" she moaned, "Harder Naruto, fuck my slutty pussy"

Her moans of pleasure were hypnotic, he did as she asked and went harder. Her screams of pleasure was joined with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. He animalistically bit her neck, marking her as his. This seemed to do something to Tsunade as she moaned even louder.

Tsunade began moaning, screaming uncontrollably "Ohh take me, your cock, mmm", she cried as she felt her body shake violently. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came yet again, _'Mmmm'_ thought Tsunade, her mind was gone. Naruto thrusts became more erratic and he too orgasmed, she moaned as he exploded inside of her. It felt so good, being filled by his seed.

Naruto fell on top of Tsunade, with her legs still wrapped around him. They began kissing lovingly till the door smashed open.

"Tsunade-sama is everything ok-" Shizune started till she noticed the scene in front of her. _'What the TonTon! Tsunade-sama and Naruto are...'_ she thought shocked. Her eyes widened comically as she took the scene in.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing!"

Tsunade wrapped her legs tighter around Naruto when he tried to hide. "Don't worry" she whispered to him softly and pecked him. "Go away Shizune, cant you see I'm busy exploring the male anatomy" she giggled at her little joke.

"But-"

"Shizune, unless you want to watch like Jiraiya. Can you please leave" Tsunade said, flipping Naruto over and beginning to bounce on his cock.

Jiraiya was stunned. She had found him AND let him watch, "Oh Kami, thank you for this blessing" he cried in the corner he was hiding in. He knew tomorrow morning he was going to become Jiraiya-kebab, but that was tomorrow! _'The Icha Icha Gods have given me this boon and I will repay it handsomely!'_ He thought, scribbling furiously.

"Tsunade" Naruto groaned lustfully. Pleasure filled his mind, he didn't care who was watching! As long as he kept feeling this pleasure, the whole of Konoha could watch them if they wanted to.

Shizune watched as Tsunade leaned down and brought her lips to Naruto as she was still bouncing on his cock. She fainted promptly, her mind overloaded from what she was seeing.

Tsunade broke their kiss when Naruto pulled out of her, "Why did you-" she was cut off when Naruto two more Naruto's appeared. _'Three Naruto's...'_ , her mind blown at the possibilities. Then she was roughly put in the doggy position and the Naruto's positioned themselves outside everyone of her holes, then they entered her.

All she felt was pleasure. She came as soon as the two entered her pussy and ass, the pleasure was simply too much. She just concentrated on sucking the Naruto clones cock.

"Tsunade, your fucking amazing", the three Narutos moaned simultaneously as they fucked all of her holes.

They fucked for what seemed like hours, Tsunade lost count. The Naruto clones were swutching every time they came. Tsunade's holes were now leaking with cum, her mind broken from the pleasure, just moaned and licked the cock in her mouth.

The one fucking her ass, began slapping her big white ass as he thrusted inside of her. He loved how her ass began turning red from the punishment. 'Her ass is so tight, Im going to cum soon!' The original thought, picking up his pace.

"MMmmm" Tsunade replied, too busy sucking the cock In front of her to bother with a reply. She had lost count of how many times this boy had made her cum and honestly she didn't care, she just wanted to be fucked and be used like the cumdump she is.

"Tsunade!", groaned all the Naruto's as they felt themselves about to cum.

Then all three Naruto's exploded. Tsunade felt her mouth being filled to the brim, cum began leaking from all of her holes as the Naruto's slowly withdrew from her holes. She swallowed her mouthful of cum hungrily and, not wanting to waste Naruto's tasty cum, began licking the cum that had dripped on to the bed. _'So good'_ Tsunade thought.

Then the clones dispelled leaving Naruto with all of their memories. He promptly collapsed on the bed, writhing and shivering trying to deal with his mind which had overloaded in pleasure.

Tsunade crawled over and licked his cock clean, _'Can't waste this, can we'_ she thought amusingly while licking the last of his cum off the top of his cocks head. She sucked on his balls for a bit, then kissed the tip and cuddled with Naruto.

"Wow", Naruto remarked. He couldn't believe what just happened. He had sex with Tsunade! The new Hokage!

Tsunade giggled at him, then brang him in for a sweet kiss. "Sleep Naruto, we'll talk in the morning" she said softly, kissing him in between every word. She turned around and snuggled into him, feeling him with his arms around her made her feel happy inside.

* * *

Tsunade work up with a killer headache, _'What happened last night'_ she thought. Then she felt the arms around her and froze, had someone taken advantage of her. She turned around slowly, ashamed and full of regret of what she did till she saw who it was. Blonde hair? Then she remembered last night and smiled.

She was shocked that she actually slept with him but she didn't regret it. Drunk her had acted on the feelings she had been trying to ignore ever since she met the little devil. She snuggled closer into the young Uzumaki and softly brought her lips to his. She watched as blue eyes opened, confused until he recognised and remembered who he was with. She laughed as he jumped out of bed with his hands in the air.

"Y..you drunk..couldn't stop myself...beautiful...pleasedontkillme" Naruto finished, fully expecting her to give him a beating of a lifetime. _'If this is the end, then thank you Kami for a wonderful last night. I would have preferred to have died with her pussy on my face but you cannot have them all I suppose'_ he thought, accepting his fate.

What he wasn't expecting was for Tsunade to start giggling prettily. He watched as she made her way to him, he took in her body one last time and closed his eyes. _'I'm ready to die now Kami!'_. Then he felt soft, supple lips on his, he instinctively kissed her back passionately.

"Whaaat" he said, when he broke the kiss.

"Naruto I'm not mad" Tsunade said, pecking him again. _'I can't get enough!'_ She thought. She grabbed him by his chin to make him face her, "I wanted last night to happen okay"

Naruto was dumbfounded. "So..what does that mean" he said cautiously, pinching himself hard to make sure this wasn't a genjutsu she was using before smearing the ground in Naruto bits.

Tsunade frowned. She was going to help him with his self confidence, and why did he think she was going to hit him. She was the one that made him have sex with her!

She kissed him, trying to put all of her emotions into one kiss. "Does that answer your question" Tsunade smirked as Naruto nodded his head dumbly. She pulled him into a hug, "You've got me now, you won't be alone again. Not now, not ever! When we get back to Konoha your moving in with me" She said passionately.

Naruto had tears in his eyes and hugged her back ferociously, not trusting his mouth at this moment in time. They just stood there holding each other, till the sound of a pen scribbling on paper filled the room.

"What was that" Naruto questioned, unaware of what that sound meant.

"Naruto, why don't you go check on Shizune, we gave her quite the shock last night" Tsunade said calmly, remembering more of last night. _'How dare that pervert watch me and Naruto in our most private moment, and why did I get so drunk that I didn't care!'_ she inwardly screamed, as she frantically reached for her clothes not wanting the pervert to see any more of her.

"Yeah okay Tsu-chan" Naruto replied, kissed her soundly, tasting her lips one last time and then ran out of the room.

Tsunade was shocked. _'Oh my god he gave me a pet name'_ she thought, finding Naruto more adorable by the second. She had almost forgot about Jiraiya, almost. Then she punched him, knowing where he was hiding, sending him flying out of the hotel. She leaped after him, not finished with him yet.

"Now Tsunade you said I can watch remember?" Jiraiya started fearfully, before getting the courage for what he was going to say next. He knew his fate, might as well have fun with it "Your moans were really hot you know, you did some pretty sexy stuff last night and I got it all right here" he finished perversely, tapping his notebook.

What happened next would be remembered as the most vicious beating of all time. Tsunade beat the living hell out of him, healed him, only to beat him up all over again. This was repeated many times until finally Tsunade was satisfied.

However it was Icha Icha that had won. The Gods giggled perversely as they read the recent addition of the novel that Jiraiya had released, they knew picking Jiraiya as their Messiah was the right decision. Icha Icha: Hokage seduction would be remembered for ages.


End file.
